When a video cassette recorder ("VCR") provided with a mode conversion switch and a television ("TV") receiver are used together, an external antenna for capturing broadcast signals is conventionally coupled to the TV receiver via the VCR. In such an arrangement, if the mode conversion switch of the VCR is set to a TV mode or the VCR is in the "off" state, the VCR is decoupled from the TV receiver, and a desired TV channel is selected by a TV tuner. On the other hand, if the mode conversion switch is set to a VCR mode by a user or the VCR is turned on(in such an instance, the VCR mode is set automatically), either a playback signal or a broadcast signal selected by a VCR tuner is modulated to a channel 3 or 4 frequency; and the modulated signal is transferred to the TV receiver along with the broadcast signals from the external antenna. The modulated signal from the VCR is normally much stronger than the broadcast signals transmitted through air; causing a strong interference on the relatively weak broadcast signals, rendering it difficult to watch a TV program received through a TV channel directly selected by the TV tuner. Accordingly, when the VCR is in the VCR mode, the TV tuner must be set to a channel 3 or 4 to watch a TV program.
On the other hand, a conventional VCR is equipped with a so-called timer recording feature. By utilizing the timer recording feature, it is possible to program the VCR to carry out an unattended recording of broadcast signals over a desiginated period of time; and the VCR is set to the power "off" state in order to initiate the timer recording.
Therefore, if the VCR is turned on at the onset of recording a broadcast program by the timer recording feature while a viewer is watching a TV program, the VCR is automatically set to the VCR mode, thereby causing an interruption in his watching the TV program.